1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus contains one or more electron guns and a phosphorescent screen, and is used to display image. However the CRT display apparatus typically has a large size and is heavy. Accordingly, a CRT display apparatus is not very portable. Flat panel display apparatuses such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus and an organic light emitting diode display apparatus have a small size, a light weight and low-power-consumption.
The flat panel display apparatus includes a display area in which an image is displayed, and a peripheral area surrounding the display area in which a driving part is disposed. Signal lines which receive signals from the driving part in the peripheral area have a fan-out shape configured to provide the signals to the display area. A size of the peripheral area may be determined by a structure of the fan-out shape. However, the fan-out shape may cause a deviation in the signals. Thus, there is a need for a display apparatus that reduces or eliminates this deviation.